The Worst Decisions Happen After 2AM
by meganisaloser
Summary: Future!Klaine one-shot. Kurt and Blaine have been roommates for a few years after growing up as best friends. What happens when Kurt gets a little lonely and their blood alcohol levels are rather high?


**AN- so I read a fic a few weeks ago about Kurt and Blaine being friends and then something just comes around and they get it on so i thought i'd try my hand at it...**

* * *

"Can you believe he broke up with me? I'm the best he's _ever_ going to get, I mean, come on!" Kurt exhaled as he collapsed onto the sofa.

"Mhm." Blaine hummed along with him.

"Said that we weren't going anywhere, that is probably _the_ most pathetic excuse I've ever heard in my life, y'know?... Blaine?" Kurt turned his head to look at his best friend who still had his face buried in his laptop screen.

"What? Sorry?" Blaine tore his gaze away.

"I was telling you- never mind." Kurt sulked as he crossed his arms over his chest and started staring at the blank TV screen.

"Sorry, it's just I have this paper due for tomorrow Kurt... Give me half an hour and I'll be all yours." Blaine smiled at his roommate, sadly the smile wasn't returned. Blaine should be used to Kurt's sassy moods by now, he had them more than enough. Since Kurt and Blaine had been roommates since they moved to New York from Lima, Kurt had demanded Blaine's attention more than once when he was busy trying to finish term papers or had just stuck his nose into a good book. Kurt always seemed to have a problem, Blaine knew that as the best friend, it was his job to drop everything and listen, but sometimes, being a best friend was a full time job.

"No, no. If you don't have time for me, I understand." Kurt sulked again. Blaine simply rolled his eyes and went back to typing away. Blaine always seemed to be like this after he was told about a break up. It wasn't that Kurt was a floozy and had a different guy every week; He had had his fair share of relationships and always turned to Blaine when they ended things or if he was the one that ended them.

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed and pulled of his glasses. "Don't be like this. You know that I'm sorry for what happened, but I _really _need to get this paper finished, the grades going towards my finals." Blaine reached a hand over and started to rub Kurt's knee soothingly. That was a normal gesture for the pair, they always used touching as a way to calm the other. Kurt and Blaine went through high school like this, they'd always been there for one another, never wanting to take this any further, although sometimes they'd be greeted with a moment of sexual tension but they'd both broke the gaze before either could build on it. Sure, Kurt thought was a very attractive male and Blaine thought the same as Kurt. They'd both been told how they'd make an amazing couple but the pair had just shrugged it off. They'd also been faced with the awkward comments, such as "Aw you two are so cute, how long have you been together?" or "I can tell you two are very much in love." But once again, they just shrugged it off.

"It's fine, I understand." Kurt always did this when he wasn't getting his own way. The room filled with an empty silence as Kurt continued to sulk and Blaine tried to get his brain back into focus.

"Fine, you win." The curly haired boy said as he pulled his glasses off again.

"What?"

"You go get ready, I'm taking you to that gay bar down town." Blaine told the older boy as he shut his laptop down and sat up.

"Blaine..."

"No, Kurt. If I ignore you, you'll just sit there making over exaggerated breathes and sulk. So go on, I know how long it takes you to get ready." Blaine turned to face the lighter haired boy. Kurt let out a little squeal before clapping his hands together and jumping up in a rush to get to his bedroom. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled, it was strange how the smallest of things could put a smile on that boys face.

A good two hours later, Kurt was finally ready and the pair had arrived at the bar. Kurt ordered them both a drink, something strong for himself and a bourbon and coke for Blaine. Kurt pulled out his wallet to pay the bartender, but a hand rested lightly on his wrist.

"Don't you dare, tonight's on me." Blaine flashed Kurt one of his beautiful smiles and Kurt returned it. The night carried on in a similar way, Blaine paid for all the drinks and after a few drinks, Kurt was feeling much better. He was having guys offering to buy him drinks all night, he'd also have many men dancing with him. Blaine's night was similar. It felt good to let loose every now and then, especially around finals. They always seemed to stress Blaine out so much more than Kurt, but Kurt was always there to ease some of the stress. The clock hit around 2AM when the pair decided to call it a night since no good decisions are made after 2AM, everyone knows that. The walk home was filled with giggles and stumbles. Blaine's arm was wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, whereas Kurt's was flopped over Blaine's shoulder. They swayed their way back to the apartment, bumping into random inanimate objects and almost falling over each other's feet, both of them finding it as hilarious as the other. Once they had finally made it up to their apartment, Kurt's emotions dropped.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine slurred as he finally got Kurt into his own bed.

"I'm fine." Kurt sniffed as he turned his face away from his friend.

"You're lying." Blaine swayed a little as he tried to sit on Kurt's bed. "Did you not have a good night?"

"No, no. It was wonderful." Kurt wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm just so lonely." Kurt's body began to shake.

"You're not lonely because I'm here." Blaine smiled, slightly confused as to why Kurt didn't want his company. "Unless you want me to go." Blaine dropped his head.

"Blaine..." Kurt finally looked at his best friend.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay in my bed tonight?" Kurt gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You mean..." Blaine stuttered, his blood alcohol level still very high.

"Please?" Kurt was begging him now.

"Of course." Blaine breathed out. He stripped down to his boxers, it wasn't weird. There had been many days when they had walked into the bathroom when the other was in the shower or when Blaine thought he was alone and decided to cook naked. Blaine got into the bed behind Kurt and placed a shaky hand on the other boy's hip. Kurt shuffled backwards a little so there was little room between the two. Blaine finally closed the gap and started to rub soft circles into the pale skin of the older boy. They stayed like that for a little while before Blaine shifted slightly, causing his dick to rub against Kurt's ass. Blaine had always been a horny drunk so he chose not to drink too much since there'd always be a random guy in his bed or he'd wake up in a stranger's home.

"Blaine." Kurt pretty much moaned, the noise going straight to Blaine's cock.

"Mmmm." Was Blaine's reply as he nuzzled the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt arched his back, causing his ass to rub against Blaine's half hard length, Blaine responded by grinding back into him, they continued to rut against each other before Kurt took the matters into his own hands and pushed Blaine flat on his back, quickly straddling his hips.

"Are you sure...?" Blaine breathed as Kurt looked down at him.

"My dick seems to be doing the talking for me tonight." Kurt replied with a giggle as his lips met Blaine's for a very messy kiss. It was full of tongues and teeth but it felt nice, Kurt felt wanted. Blaine started to thrust his hips up into Kurt's, showing the older boy how much he wanted this too.

"You know." Blaine started, but was kissing Kurt in between. "The worst decisions happen after 2AM." Blaine smirked as his hands reached the waist band of Kurt's boxers.

"How is sex a bad decision?" Kurt asked, slightly out of breath from kissing.

"At least I know where this is going know." Blaine laughed to himself as his hands dipped into Kurt's boxers and grabbed both his ass cheeks, pushing his hips forward.

"Shut up and put something inside me." Kurt told him as he started to suck on Blaine's neck, being sure to leave a mark. Blaine was quick to grab a small bottle of lube and coat his fingers before dipping them back into Kurt's underwear. His middle finger started to brush against the taller boy's entrance, causing some delicious moans to leave Kurt's mouth, Blaine was quick to swallow them. Kurt pushed his ass back, making Blaine's finger slip inside him. Blaine started to work his finger deeper inside the older boy. Their lips still very much attached, Kurt's hands were exploring Blaine's body, every little curve or dimple, Kurt was being sure to touch and memorize. Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about having Blaine inside him, he'd seen the size of Blaine's cock and it was something he'd love to have ramming inside of him. Blaine's fingers were still working their magic inside him and soon Kurt was fucking himself back onto Blaine's hand. Kurt was quick to sit up onto his knees and drag Blaine's boxers down. Kurt's hands trailed down Blaine's body, finally reached his throbbing erection.

"Touch me." Blaine breathed as he was grabbing desperately at Kurt's skin, just trying to feel him.

"So needy." Kurt smirked, he kept eye contact with Blaine as he went down on him. Taking almost all of Blaine in his mouth at once.

"_Jesus fucking Christ Kurt._" Blaine thrust his cock further into Kurt's mouth, expecting him to choke but he didn't, which only turned Blaine on that little bit more. Kurt was working his mouth like a dream, licking every inch of skin and sucking lightly on the head of Blaine's cock, the shorter boy was sure he wasn't going to last.

"Kurt... Kurt... Oh god." Blaine moaned out as Kurt pulled his mouth away with one final lick of the slit. Kurt wriggled back up to Blaine and kissed him hard on the mouth, letting him taste himself. Blaine grabbed the bottle of lube and started to warm it on his dick, moaning softly into Kurt's mouth.

"Stop being so selfish." Kurt giggled as he pushed Blaine's hand away and rolled them over so Blaine was now on top of him. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's hole. The younger boy started to push in as he watched Kurt become a panting mess beneath him.

"God, you're so hot." Blaine breathed as he pushed himself down to meet Kurt's lips, forcing his tongue into the other boy's mouth, licking his way around it, being sure to taste as much as he could. Blaine shifted slightly so he was now hitting Kurt's hitting prostate perfectly.

"Mmm... You're perfect... Now move." Kurt demanded and Blaine did exactly that. He began to pull out and push back in. Blaine started off slowly before building a rhythm. Blaine had always knew Kurt was a screamer from when he had had his boyfriends over and the walls were thinner than they both thought. Blaine was now slamming into Kurt, making the older boy scream his name with every thrust. The curly haired boy could feel that coil in his stomach, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"K-Kurt." Blaine stuttered. "I'm gonna..." Blaine started but was interrupted when Kurt shouted his name, shooting white all over both their chests and stomachs. Blaine shot his load deeply inside his friend.

"Oh God Blaine... Why have we never done that before?" Kurt grunted as Blaine slipped out of him and collapsed next to him. Kurt turned around so he was facing him.

"Mmmm and they say the worst decisions happen after 2AM." Blaine smirked as he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.


End file.
